


A Nightmarish Vision

by KFletcher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Partial Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFletcher/pseuds/KFletcher
Summary: Wanda gives in to the curious question, 'What would happen if Vision were to have a nightmare?' and decides to cause one herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my folder for a really long time and haven't added much to it, so I figured I might as well post it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> For context of Wanda and Vision's relationship in my headcanon-verse, please check my first fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6799438

            It had been two weeks, perhaps, since Vision had started sleeping by Wanda’s side, singing her to sleep and keeping her nightmares at bay. She was slowly growing used to the feeling of a warm body by her side—someone who was not Pietro—and beginning to love wrapping an arm around his stomach and resting her head on his chest. In turn, he had grown less rigid. He now shifted to accommodate her so that they fit together like puzzle pieces, and when they climbed into bed he would always kiss her hair before he sang.

            She had explained to him what most of the staff assumed about their relationship now that they had been spotted going to bed together or leaving her room together in the morning, but he didn’t seem in the least bit perturbed. And when she stopped to think about it, Wanda realized that she didn’t really care, either. Perhaps things would move in that direction eventually, anyway. She tried not to think too hard on it.

            It was the first night in those two weeks—and in many months, in fact—that Wanda had woken up purely by accident, simply blinked awake in the small hours of the morning. No tears or screaming. She didn’t even remember what she had been dreaming about. She stared at the ceiling above her, perturbed by the stillness in the dark.

            After a short while, Wanda noticed Vision’s soft breathing beside her, and realized that she hadn’t ever actually seen him sleeping. She sat up slowly, trying her best not to wake him, and peeked at his face in the darkness. She couldn’t make out much of his features, but he lay on his back with one arm stretched out to hold her, his other hand resting on his stomach, rising and falling in steady rhythm with his breathing. Not for the first time, her heart swelled with gratitude for him. Someone who understood. No matter how silly and strange the circumstances that had led them to this place, she felt… happy.

            A little world of possibilities blossomed in Wanda’s mind as she looked over Vision’s sleeping form. She could kiss him awake. How would he react to that? The thought made warmth glow in her stomach. Then, she thought of Pietro. When she used to wake up next to him, on the rare occasions when it wasn’t from a nightmare, he would be lying spread-eagled, his head flopped to the side, muttering things in his sleep as he dreamed.

            Did Vision dream?

            Wanda contemplated the idea for a while. His mind was so impossible to understand, part computer, part human, part… god. She couldn’t fathom that he _wouldn’t_ dream, and yet the idea of it also felt strange. She had probed the minds of dreaming people a few times, and it hadn’t been a comfortable experience. Everything was always jumbled and confusing as they sorted erratically through seemingly random information. They wove incomprehensible pictures out of it, faster than she could keep up with. But Vision’s mind wasn’t like a normal person’s, and she was so achingly curious. Eventually she decided she just couldn’t help herself. So, tentatively, she reached into Vision’s sleeping mind.

            He was dreaming, yes, mind whirring as it processed data and emotions. Wanda almost jumped back out at the staggering depth of it all, but she steadied herself and tried to pay attention to his mind’s eye and discover what he was seeing in his sleep. She was immediately plunged into a drowning sea of images. As she tried to claw her way out, she caught glimpses of the compound, of books and files, and memories; Sokovia, Ultron… and her.

            It was the oddest feeling, looking at herself in Vision’s mind. Almost like looking at a video, but not quite right—she was ever so slightly different, her skin less flawed, brighter… the way that Vision saw her. In this dream, she was wandering the compound, talking to their colleagues, glancing at Vision every so often and smiling. The whole dream became warm when that happened.

            She realized it had been almost an hour when she finally clambered out, exhausted from lack of sleep and from using her powers for so long. It had flashed by in an instant, like her own dreams would. She had half-expected that Vision would wake upon her presence in his mind, but he hadn’t, and he still lay quiet in the swath of nighttime darkness.

            A devious little idea crept into her tired mind. So Vision could dream. What would happen if he were to have a nightmare? She bit her lip. It scared her a little bit that she wanted to know, and that the idea came so readily to her. She wanted to see his reactions—both physical and emotional. As she thought, the idea grew more and more irresistible. What if it was a nightmare about her? That she was hurt in some way? Would it trouble him? Would he wake up in the state that she did after her nightmares? For once, would she perhaps be the comforter? She liked that thought too much to pass up.

            Wanda leaned down, practically holding her breath as she lowered herself into Vision’s mind again. She could partially see the soft glow around her fingers as she placed the thoughts, calling up her old expertise. All the other images dropped away as she wove the nightmare she had concocted.

            She was in danger; she was being assaulted by agents come to punish her for her crimes. She was crying, and however Vision tried to struggle or speak, he couldn’t move, and she was screaming for him as she was dragged away.

            Vision’s body tensed in his sleep, and a guilty little part of Wanda took a sadistic pleasure in it. He turned his head on his pillow, his lips parting. Wanda flexed her fingers. The gem on his forehead was glowing faintly. He was fighting against her hex-induced dream. She decided to take a risk. The agents in the dream rammed a gun into the back of her neck and forced her to her knees.

            Vision groaned. It was a sound she had never heard from him. Her insides twisted in the most delightful way, and she almost hated herself. But she loved it, too. She wanted more of it. She wanted to see him afraid, despairing, furious, all for her. She wanted to see what was underneath his serene demeanor, what would happen if that calm was shattered.

            When the Wanda in Vision’s dream sank to the ground, dead, the real Wanda immediately pulled away. Vision woke. The glint of his gemstone went out, but his eyes glowed almost as brightly as he clawed out in the dark and found her.

            “Wanda,” he said breathlessly. She relished the feeling as he pulled her down, pressing her to his chest. The sheets tangled between their legs as he clutched her.

            “Why…” he whispered. He didn’t finish voicing his question, but her heart stopped.

            He knew.

            “I’m sorry,” she said, voice quivering, and tried to sit up, but his strong arms held her fast to him. She quailed, conjuring nothing to explain the wild impulse. “I just wanted to know…”

            “Know how much I care?” he asked. His voice was low, and shaking. She had never heard him like this. It was so… human. His fingers tangled into her hair, and her heart raced at the feeling of his breath in her neck. “Wanda, I am sorry if I haven’t shown you enough.”

            Wanda started when she felt hot tears on her skin—Vision’s tears.

            “I’m the one who should be apologizing,” she insisted. “It wasn’t… I shouldn’t have…”

            He shushed her and finally let her go, just enough to take her face and kiss her.

            She melted into his arms. He had never kissed her like this before. It was desperate, passionate, insatiable. His hands clutched at her pajamas. His breath rasped into her mouth and her heart felt like it would pound out of her chest. He clutched her to him so tightly that it quite literally took her breath away.

            “Wanda,” he said, again and again, every time their lips parted. Wanda couldn’t decide if she felt like crying, moaning, or just reassuring him.

            She rubbed one hand up and down his side in a gentle rhythm and slowed her kisses. Vision’s desperation subsided in degrees until eventually he guided her head with one hand in her hair, kissing her gently and deeply, still whispering her name into her mouth every so often. Wanda felt like she was unravelling with it all, but she tried to keep her head clear, and lowered herself to the pillow beside him.

            “Shhh,” she managed eventually in return to his unrelenting kisses. He let out a shuddering breath and she guided him to rest his head against her chest. “Listen to my heartbeat, yes? I’m still alive.” It was something Pietro used to say sometimes. She closed her eyes. _He_ wasn’t alive anymore. But… he would be happy that she was. And Vision had reacted like this simply at the thought of her death. It soothed parts of her that she hadn’t wanted to face.

 

            “I want to know…” she swallowed. “I want to know what you were thinking when you saw I was dead for that moment.”

            Vision’s hand slid under her pajama shirt and ran up and down her back. Ordinarily she might have felt sparks of pleasure, or shied away, but now she felt only the soothing warmth of his Vibranium-laced skin against hers. He shifted slightly so that he could look into her eyes as he spoke.

            “I was uncollected as I have never been before. I couldn’t comprehend the sight. I wanted to turn back time and save you. I thought of all the things we would never do, all the things you would never become…” His breath caught and he pressed her so close that it was hard to breathe. “Wanda, you are an undiscovered treasure. Someday I know you will become an even more magnificent creature, and you will recognize it. That you know your own value is all that matters to me.”

            Wanda felt decidedly like crying now.


End file.
